


Here in Your Arms

by ndk1993



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Brio - Freeform, Dean is a MAJOR dick, F/M, Minor Character Death, Rio is so nice, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndk1993/pseuds/ndk1993
Summary: Beth could say a lot of things about Dean but he was never loyal.Beth could say a lot of things about Rio but he was always loyal... even when she felt like she didn't deserve it.It's just Brio honestly...





	1. Let's go.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! SO I LOVE GOOD GIRLS! And this is my contribution! There's bits from last night's episode but also a lot that I made up. Dean is a MASSIVE dick in this one. Mild trigger warning for domestic abuse. Honestly this could be absolutely horrendous and if it is, I promise to not keep writing this and just leave it as a one shot. But yeah! I hope you like it! I want to keep going with it and have their relationship expand in my own little universe. Please let me know what you think! It's going to get explicit reallllllyyyyyy soon! Promise!

Dean had lied to her. Again. She had gotten onto the desktop to check the internet history because Annie needed something that she had looked up for her before and that’s where she saw it. “How to fake cancer.” “Why do people fake cancer?” and so on and so on. She felt her world shift again but this time? It was like the entire earth had begun spinning in the opposite direction. Luckily the kids were going to their grandparents’ home that night. After she had dropped them off, she went back home to deal with Dean. She was not going to let him get away with anything. He was going to be gone and was not going to be back in her life or her home. Dean walked in the front door while she was pouring her second glass of wine. 

“Hey! Where are the kids?” Beth smiled.

“Your parents’ house and you can go to hell, Dean.” Dean’s eyebrows seemed to hit hairline. 

“Wh-wh-wha-what are you talking about, Bethie?” Beth’s laughter filled the room. 

“What did the internet say about faking cancer, huh? What did it say about people that fake cancer, Dean?” Dean began to stutter again and Beth was done with it. “Get your shit and get out. I’m filing for divorce tomorrow. You can see the kids but on my terms. I don’t want you in my home any longer.” Dean’s eyes filled with something that Beth couldn’t figure out. 

“No.”

“Excuse me? You fucked a child and then you…you… YOU FAKE CANCER?! You really think that I’d let you stay after that? You’re insane!” Dean laughed. 

“I’m insane? Me?! I’m not the one working for a gang! Kick me out again and I will sing to the feds. Are you fucking kidding me? I WILL SING! I’ll make sure that you and your little gang go away for a long, long time! I’m not going anywhere, you are not filing anything, and we are going back to the way things were! Do you understand me?” Dean grabbed Beth by the wrists, shoved her against the fridge, and screamed, “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” His hands tightening their hold to leave bruises as Beth’s eyes began to fill with hatred and tears. He let go of her left wrist and slapped her. 

“Yes,” Dean squeezed her right wrist harder and then let go. He went upstairs and climbed into their bed. Beth slept on the couch, after crying herself to sleep. Luckily, she had the job Rio set up for them to do in the morning and was gone before Dean woke up. The job was going smoothly until she was pulled over and had to deal with the police officer. She talked her way out of it but it was far too close for her comfort, especially after the shit with Dean the night before. So, she fought with Rio. As terrifying as he was to her in the beginning, she loved what the life he led brought into hers. And he was easy on the eyes. Beth couldn’t deny that she replayed so many moments that they had together over and over in her head. But today? Today she was pissed. She was done being played by men who didn’t give a fuck about her. Throwing the keys to the truck at his face wasn’t something that she would ever do normally but all of her anger came out in those few moments. 

“Go home,” and then he was gone. He didn’t need them anymore. He didn’t need her. He would probably kill her. Or have his men do it, rather. And Annie. And Ruby. Everything seemed to hit right as the door closed all the way because she dropped to the ground and began to cry. She couldn’t fix her family. She basically signed not only hers’ but her sister’s and best friend’s death warrants. Dean was never going to leave. She had just lost the one thing that made her feel alive. The one person. She didn’t know how long she had been sitting there. The tears had stopped but she couldn’t move. The weight of her current reality just sat on her and forced her to stay in that one spot. It must have been long enough that someone noticed that she hadn’t left because Rio came back outside. She didn’t realize that he was talking to her until he was crouched beside her and touched her shoulder. She jerked in surprise but still couldn’t move. He would probably just kill her now. Get it over with. 

“Red, you need to get up. I’m not going to hurt you, come on. You’re freakin’ my guys out.” She turned to look at him and he always seemed to see right through her. He was a hard guy but he wasn’t a monster. He could see the despair and fear there. He needed to get her home. He reached out his hands to help get up after standing himself. She took the help and stood up. That’s when he saw it. Bruising on her wrists and some light bruising on her cheek where her tears had washed away her makeup. “Who did that to you?” Beth jerked her hands away and looked at the ground. He knew whatever happened, she didn’t want it to. “Who did this to you?” Beth started to walk away but he grabbed her arm. “Who. Did. That. To. You?” She could see the seriousness in his eyes but she hadn’t completely deflated yet.

“Why do you care? You’re done with me. I’m going. I won’t freak out your men anymore. I’m gone.” Rio loosened his grip.

“If your husband hurt you, it’s my business. Ain’t no man got the right to do that to a woman. I don’t give a shit what just happened with us.” Beth wanted to say something about how it was okay for him to point a gun at her and threaten her life but she knew that was the last thing that she should do right now. 

“He faked cancer because I caught him fucking his secretary and he wanted back in my life. I found out and he decided that he wasn’t going to leave. He said he’d talk about what little he knows about this. Then he got mad, grabbed me, and slapped me, that’s it. I’m going home now.” Rio moved his hand to hold hers. 

“Let’s go. I’m taking you home and I’m taking care of it,” Beth began to shake her head and was about to argue. “I’m not fucking around. Don’t say a goddamn thing, Red. Let’s go.” He led her to his car and buckled her in. When he got behind the wheel, he took her hand again. He’d dealt with shitty men before. His sister had gotten in with a guy that liked to hit her. That guy ended up killing her. He wished he would’ve been able to do something earlier but he didn’t know. He may be fucking pissed at Beth but she didn’t deserve this. No one did. She seemed to take comfort in hugs and stuff so he thought holding her hand would help. When they got to her house, the lights were on and Dean was obviously watching TV. When they walked inside, Beth had realized that some of Rio’s men had followed them and were there too. 

“Bethie, get me another beer!” Rio shook his head at her and got one out of the fridge himself. He decided how to get Dean’s attention. The beer smashed against the wall and Dean’s head moved so fast it looked like it could have snapped off. “What the fuck?!” That’s when he saw the gangbanger from the birthday party. “Beth, what the fuck is he doing here?” Rio chuckled and motioned for Beth to get upstairs. She nodded but as she passed Rio, he stopped her and whispered.

“I’ll take care of this and then I’ll be up to check on you, okay?” Beth simply nodded again and walked upstairs. She blocked out all of the noises from downstairs and just focused on getting ready for bed. She didn’t care what Rio did to Dean at this point. She changed, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. As she was walking out of her bathroom into her room, she saw Rio sitting on her bed. He stood and pulled back the blanket and helped her climb into her bed. He stood back up and went to leave. 

“Please don’t go.” Her voice was the softest and most unsteady that he had ever heard. She was terrified and he couldn’t just leave. He pulled out his phone and texted his men that he was staying. He pulled off his jacket, shoes, socks, and shirt then climbed into bed with Beth. Once he was under the covers, she wrapped herself around his chest as his arms brought her closer to him. He looked down on at the light bruise on her face and gently stroked her cheek. “I’m sorry, Rio…” Once he saw the bruises, he had figured out why she had lost it and he instantly forgave her. Not something he would do for anyone else but he had a huge soft spot for her. 

“I know. Just get some sleep. I’ll still be here in the morning.” Beth nodded into his chest and yawned. When her breathing evened out, he said in just above a whisper, “You’re safe with me. I will always keep you safe, Beth.” After placing a soft kiss to her forehead, Rio slipped into the best sleep he’d had in years.


	2. Sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short... I know... I just needed to write at work and my thirst for them is TOO STRONG!!! Please let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas, shoot them to me!!! 
> 
> #BRIO4EVA

When Beth woke up, she was wrapped in someone’s arms and they were spooning her. Her body immediately tensed, thinking it was Dean but then a soft, sleepy voice calmed her.  
“It’s just me, Red. He’s gone. It’s just me,” Rio nuzzled into her hair and held her tighter. Beth relaxed and turned to face him but staying close. 

“Thanks for staying,” her eyes still heavy with sleep barely opened in time to see him smile before he moved back to his usual smirk. 

“I take care of my people. Even after they throw keys at my face and I’ve fired them,” Beth began to shift away at that remark. “Stop it. Come back.” She stared at him but shifted back into his arms and laid her head on his bare chest. “You can’t do shit like that to me though. Someone asked me why I didn’t just take care of you last night,” Beth tensed again and sat up this time. 

“Yeah, why didn’t you? I’m a liability. You need me like you need a bullet in the head, right?” Rio sat up too and stroked her bruised cheek. 

“You know why. You piss me off, you waste my time, you fuck with my money, but you know why,” Beth’s heart began to pound at the seriousness in his eyes. 

“Say it,” Rio smirked and leaned forward. 

“Why don’t I just show you?” Beth leaned the rest of the way and connected their lips. She had imagined this moment over and over. She thought that he would be forceful and rough but he was being gentle and cautious. Like he was scared she was going to push him away. She pulled him closer and pushed him under her. His hands went straight to her hair and he pulled lightly to separate them. “Are you sure? If you don’t want this, we can stop and go back to how it was. I don’t want to take advantage of you…” Beth could hear the sincerity in his voice. He was worried and she was too. She didn’t want to be a notch in someone’s bedpost and she didn’t want to just be fucking Dean out of her system. “If we do this, I’m in it. I don’t just hook up with people,” he kissed her neck softly. “If you’re with me, you’re with me, ‘kay?” Beth smiled and nodded. 

“’kay.” Rio went back to kissing her and groaned as she started to grind down into his lap. He gripped her hair tighter as he moved with her. He felt like a teenager again, dry humping to get off but he didn’t want to change anything about this moment. He had Beth right where he wanted her. Her hands moved down his chest to his pants and as she began to unzip them, his phone went off. 

“Fuck! Give me one sec!” He kissed her forehead and grabbed his phone. He answered and spoked in rapid Spanish. Once he hung up, he kissed Beth’s lips lightly. “I gotta go take care of something but I’ll be back.” 

“What do you… wait… oh my god… is it? Is it Dean?” Beth sat back on her heals and looked him square in the eye. 

“Wanna come? I’ll let you decided what we do,” Rio chuckled at the shock on her face but her response was definitely not what he expected to hear. 

“Sure.”


	3. Elizabeth

Beth was dressed to kill and Rio was not mad about it. He definitely needed to change but even in the best clothes, he would always feel inferior to her. He reached for her hand as they walked out her front door to his car. He usually wasn’t one for things like that but he liked knowing she was there. It was like as long as he held onto her, she was safe and wouldn’t disappear. He opened the car door for her and kissed gently as he slid her seat belt on her. He needed to make sure that she was safe. He climbed into the driver’s side and began to drive them to the warehouse. He slipped his hand into hers lacing their fingers. 

“I didn’t realize that you’d be this touchy,” a smirk gracing her lips as she looked over at him. Rio began to remove his hand and looked like he was about to apologize. “Hey, I like it,” Beth tightened her fingers around his hold. They were at a red light and so she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her quickly but fully and it made her stomach turn into goo. 

“I told you, when I’m with someone, I am with them. I don’t mess around,” he knew what winking did to her so he threw one in. 

“Yeah but for how long?” Beth looked out the window. Rio pulled the car into the lot of the warehouse and turned to look at her. 

“Elizabeth, look at me,” no one called her Elizabeth. It made her feel something that she hadn’t felt in a very long time. When her eyes met his, she could she the same thing in his expression. “You ain’t got a clue what I’d do for you, what I have done. I wouldn’t put up with any of the bullshit you’ve put me through from anyone else. You make me want more, Elizabeth.” Beth’s smile slowly took over her face. She bit her bottom lip and leaned over to kiss him. “I….” Beth’s heart began to race and she kissed him to stop him from saying what he was going to say. 

“I know. Me too. Now let’s go take care of that piece of shit.” Rio laughed and they walked into the warehouse hand in hand. Dean was hanging by the wrists from a chain. A bubble of laughter rose up through Beth. “I love this!” She stage whispered and Rio laughed. 

“GOOD MORNING DEANO! WAKEY WAKEY!” Beth chuckled Dean’s startled look. They walked up to Dean and Rio let go of Beth’s hand to let her walk around Dean. “What do you want, sweetheart? I can do whatever you want.” Beth looked into Dean’s eyes and saw how afraid he was. She walked over to Rio and whispered into his ear then kissed him slow and deep. She began to walk back to the parking lot. 

“Go fuck yourself, Dean,” Beth yelled before slamming the door. Rio walked up to Dean and grabbed his chin.

“Do you see her? Do you see what you’ve lost? Because Beth is no longer yours. She’s been mine since the first time that I put a gun to her head. But unlike you, I’m going to treat her right. I’ve threatened to kill her and she still runs to me. But I’d never do that to her, do you know why? Because she knows that I’d never actually hurt. Unlike you. You fuck your secretary and fake cancer then you hit her. Do you know what she asked me to do? Do you know what I could do to you?” Dean began to shake. “It would only take a second to make you disappear from this earth but do you know what she wants me to do. She wants me to fuck with your head. So I’m gonna keep talking to you about what you deserve. You are going to disappear. I don’t give a fuck to where but you are never going to see Beth or the kids again. You put your hands on my girl. You put her kids’ lives in danger. Though, I guess I should thank you because your family wouldn’t be mine now had you not fucked up.” Rio stood to full height and set his jaw. “A man like you killed my sister. He started the same way you did. I couldn’t do anything then. That’s why I started all this. I needed to get to the point that I could do something. I watched the life leave his body after days of beating him. I wanted him to feel what he did to her. And that’s what I’m going to do to you, Dean. I’m going to take everything you love and rip it away from you. If you ever get near my girl or those kids ever again, I will end you. Do you understand me?” Dean nodded his head so hard, Rio thought that his neck would snap. “Someone will let you go eventually.” Rio walked out of the warehouse to see Beth sitting on the hood of his car. “Damn you look good there.” Beth chuckled. 

“Miss me?” Rio wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“You have no idea. You ready to go home? I think I owe you something.” Beth tightened her legs around him and leaned in to kiss him.

“Hmm… too bad we can’t just do that right here.” Rio chuckled. 

“Nah, I want to do this right. You deserve only the best and that’s all that you’ll get from now on. I will never treat you less than what you deserve. He’s never coming back. I’ll take care of everything with him. He will sign everything and it’ll just be us. Okay? I am always going to take care of you and the kids. I’ll be whatever you want.” Beth saw how nervous he was. He was putting everything on the line for her. 

“Want to actually meet the kids? I mean you’ll be moving in soon, right?” Rio did that thing where licks his lips and pulled his lower lip through his teeth. 

“Yeah?” Beth nodded and smiled. Rio picked her up and swung her around. They both laughed and he set her on her feet. “Let’s go home so I can make love to you until you forget anyone’s name but mine.” They drove back to the house went immediately up the stairs to their room. “Take off your clothes, Elizabeth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know... I kinda hate this chapter but I couldn’t get them to move where I wanted... they just did their thing. I promise there’ll sweet fluffy smut coming!! But yeah I hope you guys liked it! And don’t worry, Dean has a lot more torture coming!!


	4. No One Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rain check is cashed in.

Rio looked at Beth as she slept and smiled. He had imagined what sex would be like with her for months but there was no way that he could have ever imagined how it actually happened…

“Take off your clothes, Elizabeth,” he could see the shiver that ran through her as she began to undress. He took his clothes off as she did but when she was down to her panties and bra, he could see the doubt begin to cloud her face. “Hey, none of that.” Rio walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. “I love your body.” Beth snorted. 

“Yeah, right. A few kids later and no one likes it…” Rio lifted her chin as it began to sink. 

“Your body made four little lives possible. Every single part of your body should be carried like a badge of honor. What can my skinny ass do? Nothing compared to what yours can. You made your family, YOU did. Not him, not any man. You carried them around, your entire body changed so that they could be here.” He kissed her softly. “I love every single part of you. Do you know why?” Beth shook her head. “Because you’re it for me, Beth. There ain’t another person on this planet that would ever come close to making me feel the way that you do.” Beth’s eyes widened and then she kissed him hard, owning his mouth. He wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her as he carried her to the bed. He dropped her to the bed and she quickly removed her bra as he ripped off her panties. He kissed down her chest and looked her right in the eye as his tongue began circling her clit. Her hips began to buck, Dean hadn’t done this since their wedding night. 

“Fuck, Rio! Yes!” He began to suck her clit as he slipped a finger inside of her and felt how soaked she was for him. He set his chin on her pelvic mound as he kept fingering her. 

“This right here, Red? This is mine. No more second rate, lying snake cock is going in here. Just mine. I make you cum. No one else.” He moved his thumb to her clit which make body start to shake and her eyes roll back. “Why is that?” Beth’s back arched and she moaned as he began to stroke her g-spot. “Huh? Why? Say it.” Beth’s orgasm was seconds from washing over her and she could only think of one thing. 

“I’m yours.” Rio’s hand only faltered for a second and then he dove back in licking and sucking bringing her closer and closer until…. “RIO!” Her entire body tensed and shook through her orgasm. He worked her through it slowly bringing her back down to earth. He placed soft kisses as he moved up her body back to kiss her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue and knew that she would never get tired of how they tasted together. She pushed him so he was sitting and removed his boxer briefs. The intake of breath was just audible enough that he heard it. 

“Yeah and that’s all for you, sweetheart.” She slid onto his lap and lowered herself onto his cock. They both gasped and he clenched his jaw while her eyes rolled back. His fingers tangled in her hair the way that they had that morning. They moved together, their pace quickening the closer that they both got to their orgasm. He grasped her hips to help her move and then he saw something shift in her eyes, they became softer. Like she realized something. He knew what hit her because it hit him the night before. He growled and flipped them as he began to speed up his thrusts. “Touch yourself. I want to feel you cum around my cock. Want to feel what I do to you, what no one else can.” Beth’s hand slid between them as she began to circle her clit. He could feel her body begin to tumble over the finish line and right as she began to tighten around him and her body go taught, he came too. Her name soft as her gripped her hair tighter and her nails dug into his back. As their breath began to even out they both began to chuckle and after he pulled out and lay next her, their hands intertwining. He turned to face her and saw how happy she looked. She leaned over and kissed him softly. She got up to get a washcloth to clean them up. Before she got to the door, he knew he needed to tell her. “Hey, Beth?” She turned her head and stopped. 

“Yeah?” Her smile made his stomach flip in a way he never thought possible. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean..............
> 
> Thoughts?


	5. COMING SOON: More!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update on the status of this fic!

Hello friends!

I know that it’s been a minute and for that I do wholeheartedly apologise. With my former job, I had a computer that I was allowed to use as a personal one and that’s what I’ve been writing on for a year and a half. (My personal one before that died.) Since I’ve left that position, I’ve been without a personal computer. I promise as soon as I am able to afford one again, I will be posting more chapters! I have so much mapped out but my arthritic hands can’t do all of that typing on a phone... it might be a bit until I can afford one but I swear that I haven’t forgotten about this and I have more ready!

Thanks for sticking with me!!  
N


End file.
